


Golden Boy

by aphrodite (cabinseventy)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 08:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16594286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabinseventy/pseuds/aphrodite
Summary: And Jason was so perfect that for a little while, Leo felt perfect too.





	Golden Boy

**Author's Note:**

> i'm writing and publishing this in the car

His skin stings with each touch, shock wave resetting his nerves, setting a fire boiling his blood. Jason never does it on purpose, and Leo doesn't mind, so neither of them mention the fact that Jason's out of control.

Leo considers it a compliment. The fact that _he_ can make someone like Jason go haywire gives Leo a selfish pleasure in the back of his mind. He pretends that the fact that  _he_ was chosen, that _he_ was the one the Jason likes, didn't send endorphins rushing to his brain.

It takes a lot to maintain his composure. Sometimes Leo dissolves in Jason's hands, liquid bronze ready for molding. Those times he has to keep away because Jason can't know this, and if he finds out, Leo would be ruined. He kisses Jason uncertainly, afraid of the repercussions, afraid of the falling and the inevitable drop at the end.

Still, Jason's less secretive of how he feels. He's more desperate than Leo somehow, saying I love you with the telltale shock of his tongue.

Jason's helpless in Leo's hands, and everyone knows it. The gold dust covering Jason sheds off, latching onto Leo, making him feel like he's the one who can fly and touch the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> have a good day!


End file.
